<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New York (18+) by royalsunshinehotel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827761">New York (18+)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel'>royalsunshinehotel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Newsroom (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Neal's back from Venezuela and gets a decent welcome home, also he looks like premium Dev (2016+), god bless dev patel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's back from Venezuela and gets a proper welcome home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neal Sampat/ Annie MacDuff, Neal/OFC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New York (18+)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the morning after Neal’s grand return. Annie had wanted to scream and scratch and make her feel everything she’d been going through. </p><p>He was going to let her, and he was going to take all of her emotions with gratitude, but for now, he was inside her for the fourth time since she’d woken up at five am.</p><p>It was now noon. </p><p>When Neal sees Annie’s tears, he almost laughs. Six months in Venezuela and it’s like no time has passed. </p><p>He’s touched and immensely proud of himself for surviving without her. He couldn’t believe that he did that. It now seemed insane. Everything he’d done in Venezuela had been to get back here, to her. </p><p>Neal presses his face into Annie’s neck and tries to tell her everything. </p><p>He loves her, he’s happy she waited for him, how happy he is that she waited for him. She even seemed thrilled about the beard! </p><p>The only thing that comes out is a soft “I’m here, love.” </p><p>Neal keeps his promises. He wraps Annie closer somehow. </p><p>“I’ve got you darling, I’m here.” </p><p>Neal finishes inside of her, like he always used to do. He makes a silent promise to himself that it’s never going to feel like this again. Annie is never going to feel this exposed and pained because of him. </p><p>He hurt her. He’s going to spend the rest of his life paying her back. </p><p>The only time he’s going to make her cry is when he was inside of her like this. </p><p>He has a hand playing with her clit through the comedown. </p><p>He presses soft bites into her neck, taking in the salt of her tears that had fallen down her sweet, exhausted face. Her eyes are already closed, but she keeps crying. Neal does too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>